Unexpected Love
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Edward isn't Bella's True Mate, but a certain red-headed vampire is. Is Edward willing to let her go so she can be happy? Rated M for later chapters; Previously known as Bella's Big Surprise; Non-canon couples V/B,Em/J,R/A,Es/C,Ed/? maybe
1. DAMMIT JAMES

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just write for them.

**Author's Note:** As always constructive criticism is appreciated, and please no flames cause they waste my time and yours.

**Unexpected Love**

**Victoria's P.O.V**

I can not believe that after we repeatedly told him not to stay the hell away from humans he goes off and kills another one. And the he thinks he can play the blame game, and say that we weren't watching him well enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier Today<strong>

_Laurent and I trusted James enough to go hunting for like 2 hours. When we got back to our house he was completely gone, and we were 100% sure were he went. _

_We found he about an hour later in the city. After he had already killed three humans. There is no way in hell that we can cover there deaths up. DAMMIT JAMES! We waited until he finished off the last one (we were too late to save them) cause you don't want to mess with a vampire when they're feeding. But once he was done I'm going to raise hell._

_Once he was done I ran at him at full speed until I was almost in his face. I was furious._

_"JAMES WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? We have been over this time and time again. STOP killing humans it's just not right. You know that they can't resist you. Your a vampire for Christ sake. You know humans are naturally drawn to use." I yelled/said_

_"Aww come on Vicky you use to think it was fun. You know before you started acting like a little goody goody with stick up her ass." James said with a dangerous smirk._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm not acting I'm trying to be a better person. Why can you not understand that?" I said fuming_

_"Oh give me a break, better person my ass. If I remember correctly which we know I do. You use to thrive on killing humans, and sometimes you did it just for the hell of it. Just to say you could. James siad as though he was oh so smart._

_"Yeah but the key term is "use to" as in I don't anymore I'm trying to turn my life around, and I've been doing good for the past 4 years without killing a human. I don't know why , but the second we moved closer to Forks I've felt the need to be a better person. Like someone is expecting me to be a better person. Which is why we have been staying here the past couple years until I feel like at the point I need to be at... have to be at." I said while looking down ashamed of my old behavior._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah your sob story is starting to bore me to death... oh wait I'm already dead." James said like a smart-ass._

_"OH FUCK OFF YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I shout furious._

_WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GIVE IT A REST? GOD! That's all you two do ever since you realized you went mates. Could you two play nice two more months. By then hopefully Victoria will be ready to face whatever is in Forks. Right, Vicky? Laurent asked hopefully_

_"Yes, I will be ready by then, and I can if he can." I said_

_"I can if she can." James replied mimicking me like a child_

_"Good then it's settled we're going to Forks in two months, and until then you two will NOT argue." Laurent said with a triumphant smile_

_"You know Laurent I'm starting to think your more excited to find out what's waiting for me in Forks than I am."_

_"Well maybe I am I've only been hearing about it for the last what... 4 years," the drama king replied_

_"Oh and James you are not going to kill anymore humans. They do have families that will report them missing you know." I said_

_"I know it's just that they smell so... delicious." James said with an evil smile_

_"It's not that hard to resist them Laurent and I have done it for four years all it that's is willpower." I said with a triumph smile on my face._

_"Hey I do have willpower I haven't killed you yet have I?" James said like the bastard he is._

_"Ooh whatever... you know you love me too much to kill me I'm like the little sister that you never had." I said_

_"... Or wanted," he replied_

_"Okay that's enough you two when need to get rid of these bodies then head back home." Laurent suggested_

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my room, laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I'm still pissed at James, but right now I have better things to do like thing about what awaits me in Forks.<p>

As I lay there deep in though I feel a tug on my heart. For some reason that has been happening ever time I think about what's waiting for me in Forks.

I asked Laurent When I first started feeling the pull all he could said was that," _Sometimes that a sign that your close by your soul mate." _That was all he could tell me, but that was enough to give me hope that I will finally find my one and true mate_._

Every since he told me that I've been worrying none stop. I keep questioning myself. I'm afraid I won't be good enough for them, or they might reject me as their mate, or...or... or they might already be married and might have a baby on the way.

"Or you could just have an overactive imagination, and also happen to think out loud. You really need to work on that Vicky." James teased

" H-how much did you hear?" I asked like an idiot

" Seriously Victoria I'm a vampire I heard all of it, and I don't think you have anything to worry about. Who is waiting for you in Forks will accept you with open arms whether it be guy or girl... Although if it was a girl that would be like mega hot." James said with a smirk

" Thank you James... I guess. NOW GET OUT!" I shout as I through a pillow at him

I really hope he's right this time.

**A/N 2:** My first long fanfiction leave me a review and let me know if I should continue or quit while I'm ahead. :)

I need at least 10 reviews letting me know to continue.


	2. Alone Time

**A/N:** So... yeah had to put some real though into this chapter. Apparent;y Bella is kinda hard to write for. Also I would like to thank Katherina Violet Blood, Belle Monte Rising, and xLSx for there awesome comments. As usual I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters in it. Any who here's Chapter 2.

**Warning:** Sexual innuendos' & Edward bashing (cause I don't like him). Also I switched the couples around Alice/Rosalie, Emmett/Jasper their is more drama this way.

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I've been wondering lately has Edward always been this... this... this controlling. I mean like really he's always telling me what to do, and who I can and can't do it with. I really starting to get on my nerves. Like on the nights he needs to hunt and can't stay with me, he makes Alice leave Rosalie to stay with me.<p>

"Alice you know you don't have to stay with me, or you could bring Rosalie?" I said as we lay in my bed.

"No, it's okay and besides this gives Rosie her alone time. If you haven't noticed she can get a bit cranky, but that's one of the thinks I love about her." Alice said with a dreamy look in her face.

"I wish Edward and I could have what you have with Rosalie." I said frowning

"Well Bella you have to remember Rosalie and I have been married for the past 72 years. So naturally we have a strong bond." Alice said with a huge smile on her face

"But did you all say that when you meet each other the connection was there instantly?" I asked

"Well yes, but... maybe since you're human I might take more time for the souls to connect like they're suppose to. Just give is some more time. If you still feel like this in a let's say... two months." Alice pleaded

"Okay I will try, but I don't know if I can survive that long. If you haven't noticed your brother can be a little controlling. The only reason I hang out with you all time I'm not with Edward is cause he doesn't trust the rest of you family like he trust you." I state looking sorrowful.

"He only does it because he cares." She says

"Yeah well I wish he would care a little less. He won't even allow me to hangout with my old friends cause he doesn't trust Mike around me. Mike knows by now that I'm dating Edward so I'm sure he would back off." I replied starting to get mad at Alice for defending Edward.

"I don't really know what to tell you Bella. It's not like I can go to Edward, and tell him not to protect you." Alice said sounding irritated

"More like over-protective. You know what never mind I don't feel like talking about this anymore. I just want to be left alone to think. Also can you not think, or mention this to Edward or anybody at that." I said almost on the verge of tears

"Of course Bella this is between you and I. Now I'll leave you alone tonight so you can think, but try not to hurt yourself, please." Alice laughs as she kisses my cheek. Then walks over to my window, and jumps out then takes off. Knowing Alice she going straight home to see Rosalie.

I walk over to my window to close it. Then I sigh deeply as I walk back to my bed to lay down. I don't think I can survive Edward being so controlling for two more months, and we've already been dating for like 5 already. But the think that's becoming more of a problem than him being controlling is his attitude. He's a cocky bastard, and I think the only reason he's dating is for some reason everybody wants me. (Which is some thing I will never understand.)

"Uh I can't deal with this right now. Maybe if I listen to some music I'll feel better." I say to myself out loud

I reach over and grab my Ipod off the night stand. I put my ear-buds in, and turn it on. The first song that pops up is "Control by Beyonce." Really out of like over 700 songs on my Ipod that the first to show up. I switch songs immediately. Then "Keep Holdin On by Avril Lavigine" started to play.

"Really," I shout, I give up. "I'm going to bed." I say myself out loud

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of my window slamming shut. I open my eyes to see a furious Edward staring at me from by the window ceil.<p>

"What wrong Edward?" I ask with a sleep heavy voice

"Why did you have Alice leave you alone late night?" He sounds furious this is going to be a long morning.

"Cause I wanted to be left alone for one fucking night. Cause ever since I started dating you one of you are always here. I just wanted one night to myself to think." I nearly shout, just as furious as he is.

"And what in the hell do _you_ need to think about? He says I swear if I wasn't afraid of breaking my hand I would slap the shit out of him.

"I was think about why in the hell I'm dating you rude, controlling, and cocky sparkly ass." I shout

Well I wasn't suppose to say _**that**_ out loud. Oh great now he looks like I just kicked he's fucking puppy. DAMMIT

"E-Edward I d-didn't mean that. It just that I deserve one night to myself." I state

"No your right, you do deserve some time to yourself. Your kind enough to let me have alone time. It's only fair I do the same for you." He whined

"Thank you," I say with a smile on my face, as I rush over to give him a hug.

"Your welcome," he replies as he hugs me back. "But Bella how am I controlling?" He frowns

"Your kidding me right? You won't let me sit with my old friends, and everyday that your not here you send Alice to babysit me or I have to go to your house! Oh and by the way if your going to make Alice stay with me at least have the decency to invite Rosalie." I nearly shout as I distance myself from him.

"I DON'T LIKE THE WAY MIKE LOOKS AT YOU! IT'S LIKE HE'S EYE FUCKING YOU!" He shouts then he feels the need to add, "And besides Rosalie would rather stay at home than babysit _you."_

" At least somebody is cause god knows you don't, or is it won't. You know what Edward please leave I _cannot_ deal with you right now." I whisper that last comment stung

"B-Bella I'm..." He tries to apologize but I don't let him

"No, Edward just leave. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Okay?" I asked

"Of course Bella," He says with a sad look in his eyes.

"Thanks," I whisper as I go lay down on my bed.

"I still love you." Was he's last comment before he crawled out my window then closed it before he took off.

Only my life can be this fucked up. I have a boyfriend how says he loves me, but is a controlling, cocky bastard. You know what my day already sucks. I'm goin back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Okay people he is chapter 2 sorry it took so long. It's just that Bella's had to write for when you have to remember they don't know about Victoria and all of them. But anyway things should start getting interesting in the next chapter or two.

So please review and tell me what you think. Should I leave Bella's P.O.V alone or what? Remember reviews make me smile :).


	3. The Break Up

**A/N:** I had not idea how I was actually going to have Bella and Victoria meet so I just made a list and picked randomly. I hope I choose the right one. Also I add some stuff from Breaking Dawn. None of my stories or chapters are Beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Okay enough talking let's get on with the chapter.

**Bella's P.O.V...again**

It's been almost two months since I broke up with Edward. I couldn't deal with his attitude. I'm clearly _not_ his mate. I was always more of a trophy to him. He never really treated me like a guy should treat his girlfriend. Yeah he took me to school and held my hand, but that was more to show people I was his and that nobody else had a chance. He never kissed me for no reason. Every time he kissed me it was in front of somebody who wanted to date me. He says he loves me, but I haven't been able to say I love him without feeling guilty for awhile.

When I broke up with Edward it was the easiest yet also the hardest thing I have ever done. And Edward didn't make it any easier. He is the biggest fucking drama queen EVER! I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>I was at Edward's house two days after that fight we had in my room. I put a lot of thought into my decision. Especially when it could be life altering. We were sitting in the living room, on the couch just sitting there doing nothing besides looking at air. Everybody were in their respective rooms. I remember thinking it was now or never.<em>

_"Edward?" I say trying strengthen my voice_

_"Yes, love?" He replied_

_"Please don't call me that." I sigh_

_"Why not, you've never had a problem with it before?" He asks with a concerned look on his face._

_"Just because...Edward we need to talk?" I say with a drop dead serious face._

_"Okay what about Bella?" He asks almost hesitantly_

_"Us," Was my reply_

_"Okay then, what about us?" Now I know he's playing dumb on purpose_

_"I think it's time Edward. Let's not try to avoid the inevitable." I say trying to be nice about this._

_"Time... time for what?" He asks starting to get get snappy_

_"It's time for us to break up Edward. This is clearly not working. I'm not happy. You don't make me happy and you haven't for awhile now." I say giving him a cold glare._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I DON'T MAKE YOU HAPPY?" He yells, by now all of his family are coming down the stairs looking at us._

_"I mean you are too controlling, you think of me more as a trophy instead of your so-called girlfriend, and your extremely cocky it's quite annoying." I say completely shutting my feelings off. I refuse to cry anymore over his sorry ass._

_"THAT'S A LIE!" He shouts at the top of his lungs and he springs off the couch._

_"How am I lying? The only time you kiss me is while in front of somebody who likes me. You don't let me sit with my old friends, and you claim it because Mike is always eye fucking me. And at least somebody is cause god knows you don't. You act like I owe you something,which we both now damn well I don't. So if anybody here is a liar it's you Edward." I"m not holding anything back. If it a fight he wants, it''s a fight he'll get. I refuse to play the victim anymore._

_"I KEEP TELLING IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF THAT WELL YET, AND YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He yells even louder_

_"Um... If you weren't paying attention a few minutes ago. I broke up with you which means, you can't tell me what to do." I state_

_"BITCH!" He shouts_

_"Bastard." I say back  
><em>

_"JASPER!" He shouts even though he's stand like all of 10 away. "What is she feeling, please tell me she's kidding?"_

_"You know you don't need to yell I'm stand right here. And I...I don't know she's completely shut off her feelings or something." He said in shock_

_You could hear every bodies neck snap as they looked at me."What?" I snap_

_"Bella how in the world are you doing that? You're only human you shouldn't be able to do that." He said half in shock and half nervous  
><em>

_"It's called practice, Jasper. I've been teaching myself how use my so-called shield to block my emotions in case Edward tried to use your gift to help. Same goes for Alice's gift. Now you guys can't see, feel, or hear anything I don't want you to. Cool isn't it?" I ask with an sinister smirk._

_"That is incredible I mean no mere human has ever accomplished something like this." Carlisle states in awe._

_"Your the ones who repeatedly say I'm no normal human. Are you not?" I coldly ask_

_"That we do Bella, that we do." He smiles_

_I stand up and start walking to the door when Edward yells out,"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING WE'RE NOT DONE YET."_

_"Actually Edward we are I dumped you get over it I already have." Okay maybe that was alittle too bitchy even by Rosalie's standards._

_"You forgot I was your ride to school today, and I'm NOT driving you until we finish this." He smirks, and this is were the cockiness comes into play._

_"I would actually rather walk than ride in a car with you right now." I shrug _

_As I walk out the door I hear Rosalie say."Damn, that was even more bitchy and cold than me, and that's saying a lot. I'm starting to like her."_

* * *

><p>Yeeeaahhh... I'm pretty sure I could of handled that better than that, but what's done is done. It's already been two months since that happened, and he still thinks we're on break or something. He still comes to my window almost every night. I have asked in every language I know how to speak(which is only English) for him to <em>stop<em> coming to my window cause he's not getting in. He still thing he has a chance of me changing my mind. Trust me when I say," There's not a snowballs chance in hell of that _**ever **_happening.

I apologized about how rude I acted the next day after school when I visited their house. They actually thought it was hilarious that a human stood up to a vampire. They all understood that Edward really wasn't my true mate... well everybody except Edward. I still go to there house, and I'm still friends with all the other Cullen's even Rosalie surprisingly.

Carlisle is still amazed that as a human I can already use my shield, and more. And the best part is that they all promised me they would not just up and move because Edward can't except that I don't want him anymore. No matter how awful that sounds.

I don't sit with the Cullen's at lunch anymore. I still have Biology with Edward, but I'm not his lab partner anymore. I prefer to work alone now.

Like right now I'm in Biology. When all of a sudden the door opens in the middle of class. We all stop taking notes, and look at the door. Teacher stops his lecture and says,_"Ahh good of you to finally M..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN 2:** Cliffy! I have no idea what in the hell I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. On the bright side it will come in handy for later chapters. And yes I know this chapter sucked. I'm not thrilled with it, but I need to get this one out of the way for the next chapter. Victoria finally shows up in Forks.

Who's it going to be Victoria, James or is it just Edward?

Should I have waited longer before breaking Edward and Bella up? Was it too much too soon? Should I continue or quit? I'm not so sure this story is coming out exactly how I planned.

Remember reviews make me smile :)._  
><em>


	4. Victoria Has Arrived

**Author's Note:** As always constructive criticism is welcome. And please no flames they waste my time and yours. I still don't own Twilight dammit, but oh well. Anyway here's the next chapter.

"Noooooo,no,no,no,no,no I'm not ready to go to Forks yet. Please give me like one more month. Please?" I beg holding on to a tree for dear life.

"No, now Victoria you said you would be ready in two months. We gave you two months, and now they're up so let's go." Laurent said while trying to pry my hands off the tree.

"James you know you could I don't know... give me a hand here. Instead of just standing there laughing. She is strong than she looks even for a vampire." Laurent scolded

"Now Laurent why I the hell would I do that? This shit is hilarious. Hey Vick how long do you think you can hold on to that tree before it brakes. Cause it's already starting to crackle." James laughed

"Shut up you bastard, and Laurent let me go I don't wanna go." I whined like a 4 year old.

"Victoria stop whining. God what are you 4 or something now let go so we can leave." He says while still trying to pull me off the tree.

"He Vick doesn't this remind you of the saying back in the day?" He asked

"Which one?" I grunt while still holding on the the tree

"Worrying is like a rocking chair. It gives you something to do, but it doesn't get you anywhere. We now your worrying about who awaits you in Forks, but it's not doing you any good besides stalling. Come on Vick I anybody I know can face their fears. It's you." Wow words of wisdom for James.

"Thank you James, but... I still. Don't! Wanna! Go! And you can't make me" I say gripping the tree tighter.

"Victoria Andra Costa let go off the god damn tree this instance. We need to leave with-in the next 10 minutes or your not going to be ready for school tomorrow." Woah, woah wait... back that up and push play. Did he just say school?

"Oh hell to the no I an _not_ going to school. I was bad enough the first time theirs no way on this side of heaven or hell that I'm going to that hell hole again. Not if I have a say in it."I growl while James is laughing

"Yes you are and James is too." I replies

"Woah woah Black dude with dreadlocks say what? There is no way in hell I'm going to school." James protests

"Oooh yes you are. If I have to go so do you." I said.

"Okay fine I'll go to school if _you _let go of this tree." He bargained

"Ummm... not gonna happen. And I'll admit I'm to scared to go to Forks. I don't want to get my heart broken." I whisper ashamed of how much of a chicken I am.

"Victoria have you forgotten what your name stands for." He says strongly, I laugh cause I know where this is going.

I shake my head no, but he carries on anyway. "In Italian_ Victoria _mean to be a **winner to conquer**. I know for a fact that you can winner over whoevers heart is waiting for you. Just like how you won mine all those years ago. You middle name_ Andra _means to be **strong and courageous**. You holding on to that tree like that is not strong and it sure as hell isn't courageous. And last of all your last name _Costa_ means to be **steady and stable**. You don't look steady and you sure as hell don't look stable."Dammit why does he have to right so damn much.

"Damn when did you start getting so smart and caring." I laugh as I l gradually release the tree. Finally.

"I've always been smart and caring. I just don't show it all the time. I don't need y'all thinking I'm going soft like you both did." He smirks

"Okay can we please go now. We still need to go shopping for clothes, human food, cars, and stuff for the house. And you both need to feed on animals James before going to school tomorrow. No arguing." He commands

"Oookkaayy," We whine then James had to add "I'm a veg. like y'all now so lay off will ya."

"No whining either. I've heard enough of Victoria's whining today as it is. Now let's go." He says. And were off to Forks I hope James is right again. (I never thought I would ever use those two words in the same sentence in my life. Let alone twice in one day).

* * *

><p>We got everything we needed from our clothes to our cars. (Which I got a totally<em> awesome<em>, totally **hot **2012 Red Corvette. While James got a 2011 Black Camaro it's cool enough.(Mine is still better, but whatever.)

Anyway we pull up to our new school of course in style. I chose to wear a black tank with the hottest skinny jeans and jean jacket I could find on short notice, with a pair of black Type Z "Reya" boots. I'm going all out today I even straightened my fire red hair. While James just wore a pair of ripped jeans, a Baker logo shirt, and some Vans. With his hair greased back into a ponytail (as usual).

Laurent I making us go to the most dull, lifeless, boring school in the world. Seriously every single building is as gray as the sky.

As we're parking our cars we we can feel every bodies eyes on us. I've got to admit it's a little unsettling.

As we exit our cars to get our schedules, we notice a group of 5 standing by their expensive cars. We catch their scent on the way to the office, we immediately recognized them as vampires (and we said school would be boring... apparently not). As we walk past I flash them a smile and wink. These is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>I use to think being watched all the time by humans was a little weird... well it's nothing compared to being watched by vampires. At least with humans if you make eye contact they look away. Vampire they give you a fucking stare down. Especially that blonde bitch Rosalie I think her name was.<p>

Humans amaze me. I means really have they never noticed that the Cullen's don't eat lunch they just stare at it. Everybody knows who they are. They all date each other apparently. The big buff dude Emmett dates the small but creepier looking guy Jasper. And the bitch who was staring me down Rosalie dates the super bubbly Alice. I guess Edward use to date somebody until she break up with him or something like that.

Though one human in particular managed to catch my eye. This kid Mike said her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. She had the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen, they're like pools of melted milk chocolate. She also has a gorgeous heart shaped face with long flowing brown hair that's curled at the end. I felt a tug on my heart and I know she was the one I have been searching for.

I was staring at her through most lunch (without being noticed thank god). I had to find James and tell him the good I didn't want to let her out of my sight. She completely and utterly fascinates me. I now from that moment on I would do anything and everything for her no matter the consequences.

Once I was finally able to pry my eyes off the human I ran at human speed to find James to tell him the good news. I found him laying on the hood of his car just staring at the clouds.

"You do know you still have two more classes to go to right?" I ask

"Yes I am well aware, but that doesn't means I care. This place is so boring." he complains

"Well your going and, I have fantastic news." I cheer

"And what would that Madam Goody Two Shoes." he mocks

"I found her." I nearly shout I'm so excited

"Found who?" he asked confused as usual

"The person I bettered myself for. Her name is Isabella Swan and lives up to her name she is gorgeous. That's why I wasn't out here at lunch I got caught up staring at her." I laugh nervously, cause I now his going to use that against me later.

"That's fantastic and so much easier than I thought it would be. Plus your mates a chick that is soooo **hot**. When y'all have sex can I make a video." He asks cheekily

"HELL NO!" I shout.

"Fine then pictures will do too."

"Go to class James. We're already late anyways." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Fine will discuss this later than, cause that wasn't a no to pictures."He laughs as he walks away

By the time I turned around to yell "HELL NO" at him again he's gone. Damn vampire speed.

I then turn and rush off to class too. I look at my schedule and see Biology on there.(I fucking hate Biology.)

I didn't bother to knock I just walked right on in. The teacher stop talking and all the students looked up from their notes to stare at me.

Then he teacher says "Ahh good of you to finally show up Miss Costa."

"Yeah I kinda got lost." I lie

"That's okay please go take your seat next to Miss Swan. Miss Swan please raise your hand." He says

I am the luckiest girl in the world right now. I get to sit next to the girl of my dreams. I fucking love Biology. I think as I take my seat. Oh my god she smells divine. I have a feeling my life is going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN 2:** I'm still not very happy with this chapter, but I tried my best for now. I'm still working out the kinks to Edward and Victoria's powers. Like I know I don't want Edward to be able to read her mind but I don't know if I want it to be because of Bella or because Victoria has a type of mind shield too. Also Bella and Victoria interact in the next chapter. I promise.

Also pics of Victoria's shoes and car are on my profile. So is a pic of James's car.

Remember reviews make me smile :).


	5. Edward's Ego

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or any character in it.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update I have had the worst case of writers block for this story. I had no idea were I want this story to go from the last chapter.

WARNING: CRAZY EDWARD...AGAIN

_Also this is my second time posting chapter 5 cause on of my reads pointed out that there were holes in this chapter. Which my sister later told me she accidentally deleted pieces of this chapter. So I'm sorry to everyone who read the messed up version._

**Edward's P.O.V**

The nerve of that bitch she has the balls to actually break-up with me. Does she know how many girls would kill to date me. Hell even some guys would love to get with me, but I don't swing that way.

Anyway she keep coming over here acting like its to see my family, but I know she's secretly her to see me. She's just paying hard to get. But I've gotten her once and I can damn sure do it again. I know she only locks her windows so she can keep up this charade, but I'm not falling for it. She knows she wants me back. I mean how could she not I'm perfect in ever single 's only a matter of time before she comes crawling back begging me to take her back. Cause she knows I'm the best she will ever have. Nobody can nor will ever be a better boyfriend than me.

That bitch will regret this. I'll make sure of it. She fucking humiliated me in front of my whole fucking family. When I'm finished with her she'll be begging for forgiveness.

My so-called family sided with Bella when she dumped me, so more than two months later they decided I need a family intervention.

"Edward, you know why we're all here right now. Do you not?" Carlisle asked in a caring father tone.

"Pssh, yeah we're here so you can try and tell me to leave my Bella alone. Which by the way is never going to happen."

"Edward, please enough with the hatred towards Bella. She doesn't love you get the hell over it. She has and so have all of us why can't you?" Jasper encourages.

"Cause she's mine and you and I both know it." I growl.

"NO, only you know that because your crazy as hell. Edward seriously did you drink some bad blood or something, cause you sound bat-shit crazy right now?" Rosalie growl/asked.

"No, I didn't drink any bad blood and I'm not crazy you stupid blonde bitch. I just want what's mine, and that's Bella."

"Watch it Edward your my brother and I love you but you will not insult my Rose like that got it." Alice said with a threatening tone. While Rosalie sat there smirking.

"Whatever. Why would I need to get over my break-up with Bella. When we all know she's going to come crawling back to me." I said

"Um dude I hate to burst your crazy-ass little bubble, but it's been over two months. She's moved on, and so should you. She doesn't love you and she is way cooler without you. I'm glad she dumped your lame ass. In my opinion she's better off, she's more fun to be around when your not bugging her all the time, and being a fun sucker." Emmett laughed.

"FUCK YOU EMMETT! I yelled

"Sorry Edward, but that's my job." Jasper laughed

"Whatever Jasper. I don't even want Emmett, I'm not gay like you four. I want my Bella. And I will have if it's the last thing I do." I say with a shit eating grin. My so called siblings underestimate my capabilities. But I'll show them I'll have Bella one way or another.

"Edward, I'm sorry but Bella does not want to be with you in a romantic relationship anymore. And it's in hers and your best interest if you leave her alone." Esme says in her caring mother voice like I'm a 5 year old or something.

"NO SHE IS MY MATE, AND YOU ALL NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT SHE IS MINE!" I shout getting pissed off. Even Esme wants me to give up on what's rightfully mine. But that's never gonna happen, not if I have anything to say about it.

"Son don't do anything you'll regret. I think..." Carlisle try to say before I interrupted him.

" Fuck all of you. You'll see Bella will be mine again and nothing you or anyone says will change that. She is my mate whether she wants to be or not." With that said I storm out the house. I can not be around them right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh dear that didn't go as well as I thought it would." I say with concern for my oldest son.

"You actually expected that to go well REALLY?" Rosalie shrieked

"Well...well no, but I thought it would go better than that."

"Well Esme we'll just have to give him time to cool off before we discuss this again is all. Hopefully if we give him a few hours he'll have time to think, and I hopefully he'll come to his senses. But just in case Emmett since your the strong can you please go watch over Bella tonight? I don't know what Edward is planning, and I'd rather be safe than sorry. And Alice can you keep and eye out for him." Carlisle with authority in his voice.

"Of course Carlisle." Was Alice's chipper reply.

"Okay. I'm on it. Alice call me if he decides to make an appearance. Bye Jazzy" Emmett says with a smile before he takes off towards Bella's house. Something tells me she's not going to get much sleep tonight. I kinda feel bad for her.

After that Carlisle went to his study and I had to take a walk in the woods to clear my head, and to think about what to do with Edward. I love him with all my heart, but I also love Bella she's like a daughter to me. Times like this make me wish I was a human again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's P.O.V.<strong>

"Okay what are we going to do about the vampires that showed up at school today?" Rosalie asked

"Well since their eyes say their "vegetarian" vampires I say we keep an eye on them for now. And when I say keep an eye on them I don't mean glare at them every chance you get... Rosalie." I say accusingly.

"I make no such promise Jasper." She says with a smirk.

"Rosie can you please try for me?" Alice asks with a pout. Rosalie has never been able to say no to Alice whenever she was asked to do something for her. It's actually quite cute.

"But...I...she...they...you...oh come on really...must you...But I don't wanna...uh...damn you and that irresistible pout...FINE I'LL TRY JUST STOP POUTING! GODDAMMIT!" She yells

"Thank you baby." Alice says with a triumphant smile and a peck to Rosalie's cheek. Can anybody say_ whipped_.

"Whatever," Rosalie mumbles.

"You two are just too cute for word."

"Fuck you Jasper."Rosalie growls.

"Sorry, that's Emmett's job. Maybe in another life perhaps?" And that's when I her Alice growling.

"Not on your life." Alice threatens

"I was just kidding. God lighten up."

"Never not when it comes to my Rose." She says and receives a kiss from Rosalie. I just roll my eyes at them.

"Seriously guys get a room."

"Maybe later," Alice said with a shrug. I just rolled my and shook my head.

After our playful banter among siblings was over. We spend the rest of the night we discussed what we know so far about the new vampires. So far we know their names are Victoria and James Costa. We now the haven't been here long, and that there's in total three but we haven't seen the third. Which means the third is the "parent" in their relationship. Also James and Victoria aren't mates by the way they act towards each other. They act more like brother and sister, rather than husband and wife. But so far that's all we got for now.

We hope to find out more in the next few days. To see if they pose a threat to any humans... especially Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally got the 5th chapter done. I know it's been awhile, but in my defense my mother took away my computer for awhile. Cause I apparently spend to much time on it, but whatever. Btw they know there are three cause they can smell the third on the other two.

Also some people keep asking me if Edward is gay or is James gay. But my favorite has been are they going to hook up. If you like one of those three leave a review and let me know what you think.

Remember reviews make my world go round.

Next Chapter: Bella's Such A Tease


	6. Victoria's Getting Her Flirt On

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight, but luckily I do own my ideas.

**A/N: ** would like to thank all the people who have added my story to their fav list or put my story on their alert list.

**WARNING: **Double meanings

**Bella P.O.V.**

As the door opened and I looked up. My eyes connected with the most beautiful pair of molten-honey eyes I've ever seen. They were absolutely gorgeous. Just from the color of them I could tell that she is a vampire. I was so mesmerized by her eyes I didn't even notice she was talking to the teacher while staring at me rather intensely. I looked to my right and noticed I had the only free seat since I don't work with a partner. OH! MY! GOD! I'm going to spend the whole period staring at her If I'm not careful. Okay, now I really have to make sure I don't make a fool of myself. Before I can even finish that thought she's seating next to me, and she's still staring at me. (Trying not to blush is extremely hard.) I didn't say anything if we we're going to talk she would have to speak to me first. That god Edward skipped class today. Oh else he would be staring at me the whole period...as always.

"Hello my name is Victoria Costa." She said while stretching her hand out for me to shake.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella if you don't mind?" I say while taking her hand.

"No at all and that's a lovely name, it suits you." Wait a minute is she flirting with me. Seriously?

"Thank you. So are you going to tell me why of all the places that are cloudy and rain all the time you choose Forks?"

"Your not one to beat around the bush are you?"

"I try not to."

"I got that. Anyway I don't know just thought it was time for a change."

"From your eye color I can tell you a "vegetarian" or are they contacts."

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I didn't know vampires could stutter. Weird

"Yes, you do. I know you know that I hang-out with the Cullen's." I challenge

"Okay, fine I'm caught. You know you're very observant for a human." Yep she is so totally flirting with me.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this and answer the question." God she's beautiful. Woah wait where the hell did that come from.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a twist yes this are my actual eyes and why do you care. I'm sure if I tried to attack you the Cullen's would protect to. Right?

"Yes they would but I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about my classmates and all the other humans in Forks. Especially my father I'm sure you know.

"Ahh yes Chief Swan correct?" Trying to play ignorant won't help you.

"The one and only... well that I know of at least. How many of you are there?"

"Only three me, James, and our "dad" Laurent. He's black and has dreads so people will think for sure that we're adopted." She says with a sinister smirk.

Before I had the chance to question her sinister smile the bell rang. I was sad cause I wanted to talk to Victoria some more. Dammit and I really don't want to go to gym. Maybe she can come over to my house tonight so we can finish talking.

"Hey Victoria?' I say with a blush. Isn't asking a vampire to come over to your house after you just meet them a little...dangerous?

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you mind coming over to my house tonight so we can finish talking, and this time you can ask me some more questions if you like. You don't have to! I just wanted to learn some more about you and I didn't want to wait until 6th period tomorrow just to talk to you, and since your you know a vampire and all I just..." Why can't I stop rambling and blushing?

"okay A. Breath this a car or no car meeting unless you want me to spend the night? C. Your really cute when you ramble." She says then winks at me. I swear she is flirting with me, and I must say I like it.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding...unless you want me to be serious?" I blushed so hard I looked like a tomato."I'm sorry I'm just kidding I'll meet you at your house tonight without my car just in case. Okay?

All I could do was nod my head I was still to embarrassed to speak. Why is it so hard not to blush around her I just meet her today. Dammit!

"See you later Bella," Victoria said with a wave over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Bye Victoria," I whispered knowing she could still hear me crystal clear.

_**Later Than Night**_

I took me almost forever to compose myself after the little talk I had with Victoria. I don't know why I blush so much while I was talking to her. It's just that...well she did... well she was flirting with me. I just don't under stand why I didn't call her on it. Wait...was I enjoying it. That can't be possible I'm not a lesbian... well I don't think I'm a lesbian. Although Victoria is like really hot. Wait I am not going down this road she's still coming over tonight so we can finish talking. Wow did I really...

"BELLA!"

"OH SHIT! What the hell Alice? Why are you yelling I'm sitting right here."

"Well sorry, but I've been trying to get your attention for the last like 5 minutes. You were off in Bella-Land." Crazy midget vampire

"I was not in Bella-Land I just have a lot on my mind. Anyway what were you trying to tell me Tinker-Bell."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Cause it annoys you when I do and because she's the only pixie I know of. Duh!'

"Whatever anyway I was trying to tell you that I was going to head home to spend so time with my wifey Rosie."

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy aaaannnnddd your telling me this bbbeeecccaauuusseee...?"

"Because smart-ass I didn't want to disappear while you were in Bella-Land."

"Oh okay thanks Ali I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and tell the family I say hi and give Esme a hug for me."

"Okay Bella see you tomorrow." She says as she jumps out my window. Why they never use my front door when my dad know their here? I'll never know.

I was alone for all of like 15 seconds before.

"You know normal people don't get rid of one vampire just to deal with another. Of course there's nothing normal about you. Is there Isabella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Cliffy! Yes I know its been forever since I've updated, but in my defense being in the 10th grade and being in all advance placement classes cuts my free time to none.

** I'm holding a poll on my profile as to who Edward's mate should be.** Please vote! Oh and leave a comment!


	7. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Don't even bother suing cause I don't have any money, and yet I still don't own the characters.

**A/N:** **Still holding the poll for Edward's true mate. I still need a few more votes. I also added 2 more possible chooses. **Also I'm giving Victoria a power beside evasion cause I can't do much with just that. So she will have like two or three that are kind of tied together...oh you'll see. And on with the chapter!

**WARNING:** I have a tendency to curse... a lot. So...yeah kinda got little crazy and maybe...perhaps a little to into this chapter so there's a lot of cursing... my bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria's P.O.V.<strong>

Oh. My. GOD! I can't believe I actually agreed to go to Bella's house tonight. What the hell am I going to do. I don't think I can survive being alone in a room with her for more than 10 seconds, and not jump her. Have you ever seen her she is so hot, and sexy. I am soooo screwed.

"For the love of god you drama queen will you give it a fucking rest and take a fucking chill pill, or you know the whole damn bottle. Bella hangs out with vampires all the time. but I don't think she nor the Cullen's will take to kindly to you trying to jump her bones after knowing her less than a full day." Ahh James my lovely pain in the ass brother, and his words of wisdom and support.

"Well what do you expect me to do? James she's only human, and don't think I can survive long in a room with her by myself so smells so delicious. SO NO I WILL NOT STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Wow somebody's a little uptight about seeing Bella tonight." Laurent felt the need to add.

"Just a little," I said my voice oozing sarcasm.

"Okay no need to be sarcastic I was just making an observation."

"Oh just ignore her I am."

"SHUT UP JAMES!" He is so annoying today.

"Okay, Victoria what's the matter? Why are you really so worried about your meeting with Bella because I know you well enough to know that her smelling delicious wouldn't normally worry you so much so what is?" Great the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Well... you see... I... remember that pull I felt towards Forks?" Of course I have to make a fool of myself... fantastic.

"Well yes of course I remember, that's also the reason why you made us become "vegetarian" vampires too."

"Yeah well Bella's the pull I felt. I think she is my soul mate." I say bold and proud.

"Really...are you sure?" Laurent asked

"I think so yes." I try to answer in a strong and sure voice.

"How are you so sure you've only know this girl for less than a day, and you already think she's you soul mate. Wow if I wasn't your brother and I didn't love you I would be ashamed to know you. A mere human already has such a strong hold on you **in less than 24 hours**." My amazing brother James sooo supportive.

"Okay you two please don't get started. Besides Victoria you only have 15 minutes until your suppose to be meeting correct?"

Wait what I thought I had 2 hours until I had to meet Bella. When I actually bothered to look at the clock...**HOLY SHIT** **I'VE GOT TO LEAVE...NOW****!** " Got to go before I'm late. Bye," I said as I took off as fast as I could to ensure I wasn't late.

"Bye Victoria, and good luck." Shouted Laurent

"Yeah cause your sure as hell are gonna need it because your already pussy whipped." James shouted

"Fuck You James," I shout as my last departing words.

I got to Bella's house with about 2 minutes to spare. I would go right in, but she's talking to that pixie looking vampire...Alice I think her name was. Although by the way it sounds they just saying their "goodbyes" before she leaves. I just wait until their finished.

**5 minutes later**

That girl Alice finally leaves to go home to her mate Rosalie I believe her name was. Which I also believe is the blonde vampire who acts like a totally bitch. All that aside it's now time to make my arrival.

* * *

><p><em>"You know normal people don't get rid of one vampire just to deal with another. Of course there's nothing normal about you. Is there Isabella?"<em>

**Bella's P.O.V.**_  
><em>

"First off it's not nice for a vampire to sneak up on a little ole' human like me. Second stop using my full name I prefer Bella. Third I dated a vampire, who's family I **still** hang out with. Lastly I can use my would be vampire powers as a human so no I'm no ordinary human." Talk about long winded.

"Wait... you have power and you can use them... that's so cool what can you do exactly?" Wow she seems really excited.

"Well I can project my mental shield to other people and I'm working on how to project my thoughts as well as people projecting them back." I finish in a whisper and, great now I'm blushing this sucks

"What's wrong Bella are you a little embarrassed?" Great she's making fun of and wearing a shit eating grin could this day get any better...I mean worse. O-oh never mind

"Shut up why are you here anyway?"

"Because you invited me remember?" Dammit I did invite her.

"Right, right sorry I'm so use to vampires coming our uninvited I must have forgotten."

" It's okay anyway what else did you want to know about my "family" that you didn't get to ask in class?"

"Umm all I can think of to ask is if any of you have a gift?" Wow that was smooth.

"Yes, James and I both do. He is a special kind of tracker he can track anything including inanimate objects and mine you will just have to wait and see. Can't have you losing interest to fast can I?"

"Haha no, no you can. I will find out eventually I hope you know."

"Well that's because I intend to tell someday, but that day is not today."

"Fine, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Actually I do have a few questions for you dear Bella." Damn her and that shit eating grin.

"O-Okay shoot."

"Why did you break up with Edward?"

Dammit the one question I didn't want to answer. Might as well get it out of the way. "Edward and I broke up because I couldn't deal with him trying to control every single thing I did."

"Why was he so controlling?"

"Because he thought and actually still thinks I'm his mate so he thinks he has the right to control me." Did Victoria growl when I said Edward thinks I'm his mate. Why would she growl at that, and did her eyes just turn black?

"Well lucky for you that is all I have to ask for now because late time I checked human have to sleep. So I will see you tomorrow."

As she's about to hop out my window " Victoria," I whisper so quite I'm not even sure she heard me.

"Yes Isabella?" Again with the full name.

"First off please stop calling me Isabella I prefer Bella. Second I was going to ask you if you would like at hangout during lunch tomorrow... you if you want to... I mean you don't have to if you already have other plans...I-I'm going to stop talking now." Wow and I was doing so well until I made a complete fool of myself at the very end.

"Okay I'll stop calling you Isabella if you stop calling me Victoria. You and I mean only you are allowed to call me Toria, Tori, or Tor which ever you prefer. Also I would love to hangout with you at lunch... I'm just not so sure the Cullen's would like it very much, and I find it adorable when you babble like that."

"Well then I guess it will just be you and me then... is that okay?" Did she just say she found me adorable? Great now I'm blushing...again and I'm nervous about tomorrow... wait why an I nervous it not like it a date...right?

"Yes you will, and who knows I might even introduce you to my brother James."

"Okay I would love to meet him. I'll meet you out by my truck... is that okay?" Why do I keep asking that stupid question.

"Okay see you then, and now I really have to leave cause the human really needs to sleep. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Tori," I whisper as she hops out my window into the night. That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face, and dreams of Tori dancing through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****2****:** Okay so all my reads out there who enjoy my story y'all need to vote for who Edward's mate will be.

_**Also don't forget to review either cause y'all know they make my world go round.**_

**P.S. I finally go around to writing a new fic it's a Twilight/Leverage cross-over I should have it posted in like 2-3 weeks so be looking out. :P  
><strong>


	8. Before School

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been forever since I've posted like anything. So if you didn't already know my poll is still open but that's only because I have no idea how to tie in the winner so if you have any suggestion Pm me or leave a review. :)

**Special Alert:** **LGBT members/cross-dressers or supports if you haven't seen the video ****"Chow down at chick fil a" you need to watch it it's the best song in history.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_Pleasure..._

_Heat..._

_ Passion_...

_Fire and Ice the perfect combination...  
><em>

_As I feel her cold hard chiseled body glide across mine_ _this are the emotions coursing through me._ _I can feel her rubbing her hands all over my body like she's trying to memories everything. How I feel, how I look, how I taste._

_I can feel her gaze like she wants to consume me. My skin is on fire, yet hers is so cold it's driving me insane with love...and uncontrollable lust._

_Her hair looked like fire, but I couldn't resist running my hands through it. As I run my fingers through her fire red mane she looks at me...Victoria._

_She gives me a seductive smile as she starts to lip the length of my body. Right when she reaches the apex of my thighs...  
><em>

"BELLA IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Damn you to hell Alice.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY ALICE!" I growl at her.

"No, now get up we have school and you told Victoria you would mean her before class." Wait! How did... "I'm a sire silly I knew Victoria was coming over last night probably before you did." This was a duh moment on my behalf.

"Stupid future seeing vampire," I mumble

"You know I can hear you right?" Damn hear and her stupid vampire senses.

"Shut up and give me my clothes that I have no doubt you pick out for me just to meet Victoria." It's really sad that I know her this well, and that I let her pick my clothes out for me.

"I just want to make sure you look hot for your date this morning that's all." Wait did she just say...

"It is not a date were just going to be talking that's all."

"You mean that's all for know right?"

"Shut up and give me my clothes. Don't you have something else to do like have sex with Rosalie or something of equal enjoyment."

"Not right now I don't, and besides I enjoy picking out your clothes and embarrassing you. You blushing looks so cute I just want to pinch you little cheeks like a baby." If I didn't know better I would say this bitch was high and it ain't on life.

"Okay creeper leave so I can get dressed...and before you say it. IT'S NOT A DATE NOW GO!"

"See you at school Bella." Alice laughs as she jumps out my window.

It's not a date...right? And what the hell was up with that dream? I can't believe I was having a sex dream...about V-Victoria. Dammit! Seriously! I have enough problem as it is I do not need to having sex dreams about some I've know for about 2 days give or take a couple hours.

I turn to look at my clock...shit I'm going to be late if I don't get my ass moving, and quickly. Alice would get a kick out of this I'm sure. I need to find a way to deal with this whole Victoria in my sex dream thing, and I need to do it as quickly and quietly as possible.

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I can't believe survived my visit with Bella last night without doing something to totally embarrass myself. I love saying her name Bella Bella Bella _mi belle_ Isabella_. _I wish I could say that to her face but I've only know her for a day, but I've loved her forever. She is truly the reason for my existence. God I'm going to be soooo whipped. I can't believe she actually agreed to meet with me this morning...Oh My Fucking God I meeting with Bella before school and I have nothing to wear. WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!

_"Victoria"_

What am I going to do with my hair and...and...and I'm so not ready for this I'm going to look a complete mess. I also have to shower before we go and I only have **2 HOURS** **FUCK MY LIFE**! I have to hurry or I'm going to be so screwed.

**_"Victoria"_**

There's no way in hell I can get ready to meet Bella before school in only 2 HOURS I'll look like a hot mess. I don't even know what I'll say to her when I see her. Why does my life suck so much so often.

**"VICTORIA!"**

"Oh my god...James what the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack."

"Well seeing as your heart doesn't beat and it hasn't for the past 100+ years I'd say no."

"I swear you are the biggest smart ass in history, and what do you want your bothering me."

"Thank you I'd say I try, but we all know it's a skill. Anyway why are you having a complete meltdown...again?"

"I am not having a meltdown."

"Yes, yes you are you keep running around the house it's actually quite funny. Is it because of Bella?"

"Maybe," I'm starting to think he can read my mind at times.

"I swear she is going to be the final death of you. OH! I have brilliant idea how about you be yourself and stop trying to impress her. Cause seriously you are going to make your bald if you keep this up."

"I am not going... OH MY GOD!" I looked down to see a small clump of my hair in my hand. "When the hell did I do this?" I'm seriously pulling out my own hair? DAMMIT!

"Okay first Victoria you need to calm down driving yourself insane will do you no good. So take some deep breaths." Does he know I'm a vampire I don't need to breath. "Bitch stop thinking and breath I know we're vampires, but just do what I say."

"Okay, okay I'm breathing, I'm breathing. Have you always been this forceful?"

"Only when it was necessary. I had to deal with your crazy somehow." He said with a shit eating grin.

"Whatever," I said with a dramatic eye roll.

"You calm now." All I could do was nod my head. "Good now go shower, get dressed and get to school early so you can meet your girl."

"Thanks James, and she's not my girl. At least not yet," I really don't know what I would do without him sometimes.

"I have no doubt, and anytime Vicky anytime."

* * *

><p>I was somehow able to completely ready within 45 minutes. (Thank god for vampire speed.) I was also able to make it to school 30 minutes before school. I wanted as much time with Bella as possible; I just hope she's here this early. Maybe she forgot and I'm just getting my hopes up, or maybe she's not interested in being friends she does already hang out with a whole family of vampires. What if she founds out about my past and doesn't accept? I was a monster before I felt the pull to Forks. What if...wait what?<p>

"Viicctttoorriiiaa! You in there?

"Oh hey Bella I'm sorry I was lost in my own head. Good Morning!"

"Good Morning! What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing important really," if I could blush I would be right now.

"Okay if your sure."

"I am. So how are you this fine morning?"

"I had a very rude awakening from Alice, but other than that it's been very good. I'm really glad you came this morning I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. It seem kind of restless last night almost like you didn't want to be there."

"Oh Bella it's not that it's just I don't really know how to act around humans." 'Especially you' I added in my mind. I'm not exactly ready to say that to her face just yet. We did only just meet yesterday I don't want to scare her off yet.

"I'd more than happy to help you with that."

"Oh you would, would you, and how exactly would you help my with this particular problem." Score I got her to blush. She looks too adorable when she blushes.

"Umm... well... you know w-we c-c-could just h-hang out m-more. You know if you want to." Haha I got her to blush, stutter, and fidget. I believe that would be classified as a triple score. YES!

"You're just too cute! I would love to spend more time with you."

_RIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

"Is that the warning bell already?" I can't believe my morning time with Bella is already up. This fucking sucks.

"Seems like it, but don't we have the same lunch?"

"Yes, why?" Yes bonus time with Bella again...SCORE.

"Because you are going to sit with me and the Cullen's at lunch time."

Fuck no! "I'm not sure that's such a good idea Bella. What if they don't trust me to be around you?" A.K.A I don't trust myself around them they fucking ruined my chance at a lunch date with you. I am not happy right now.

"Then they'll have to build a fucking bridge and get over it cause I want you there. Also if you need extra incentive I'll even save you a spot right next to me so the big bad vampires don't get you." She is just too adorable. How can I say no to her? Dammit vampires would be ashamed by how whipped I am, and she's a human no less.

"Fine I'll meet you at lunch and shouldn't I be protecting you from the vampires?"

"I like to believe I'm stronger than I actually am. Just go with it."

"Whatever you say crazy human." I just had to add in an eye roll for effect.

"I resent that, but I'm going to be late for class so I'm going to let that one go...for now." Awww she's so cute she thinks she can threaten me.

"Yeah yeah yeah we have class to get to so I'll see you at lunch, but you better have my seat saved for me."

"I promise see you at lunch Tori." She gave me a quick hug and a quick peck on the cheek before she ran (okay more like a stumbling run) off to class.

"She is just too damn adorable for her own good. Oh My God she kissed me!" Great now I'm talking too myself and I really need to get to class it is only my second day. Don't want to get on my first period teachers bad side...yet. Today's going to the best day ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know it's been awhile since I've posted and don't bother sending PM's nagging me about I have my own personal nag thank you, and you now I'm talking to you C.

**Anyway review are my life so please review...unless you want me dead. Then I will come back just to haunt you! :D  
><strong>


	9. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or the characters and I've sadly been reminded that I never will. :'(

**A/N:** Thanks to my new personal beta bitch who is such a bitch he/she is making sure I update more regularly. So thank you Anon I guess.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who have helped and supported me. They have been there for me through thick and thin and hopefully they will be there until the very end. I love y'all.  
><strong>

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I have never been so nervous, yet excited to go to lunch before. Not even while I was dating Edward. My vampire family will finally get to officially meet my girlfriend...Wait! I mean my new friend not my girlfriend...Dammit! If I can't get it right in my own head how am I suppose to get it right in front of all the Cullen's.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Mr. Lopez?"

"You know it's lunch time right?" Dammit I'm going to be late meeting Victoria.

"I'm sorry, I've just been out of it today." Thanks to Victoria.

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" He asked

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Mr. Lopez," I say as I rush out. I have got to work on that. I can't keep spacing out like that during class.

As I reach the cafeteria, I see Victoria already sitting with the the Cullen's...laughing. I'm so shocked I just stand there for a moment letting it sink in. They look like they're all getting along like old friends. Before I can stop myself I'm standing behind Victoria. I drop my backpack on the floor, and bend over to wrap my arms around her neck.

"Looks like I don't have to protect you from the big bad vampires after all." I whisper as I nuzzle my face into her fire red hair.

"Would you have come to my rescue if I did?" Is she flirting with me?

"I said I would this morning didn't I?" I purred in her ear. Yeah, that's right, I know how to flirt too.

"Of course how could I possibly forget." She say as sarcastic as possible. God she sounds so sexy...wait what did I just think. Uhhh! I soooo don't have time for this right now.

"You know for a vampire you sure do have a terrible memory," I say as I take the seat she saved for me right next to her.

"You know for a human your incredibly beautiful." She says with a sexy growl.

"Aww Bella-bear is blushing!"started Emmett "Doesn't she look so cu...owww dammit Rosalie, that fucking hurts you know?"

"I know. It's not meant to feel good, and that's why I do it. Now, Emmett, would you please stop embarrassing our sister in front of her new friend."

"Fine, but you suck the fun out of life...Haha get it, suck, cause your a vampire." Emmett attempted to joke.

All of us just turned and looked at Rosalie.

CRACK!

"GOD DAMMIT ROSALIE STOP HITTING ME! Jasper help me out here." He begs with a pout.

"Sorry darlin', but you brought this one on yourself," Jasper says as he kisses his husbands' cheek.

"You are sooo not getting any for the nest week." Emmett huffed

"Awww, Emmy, you're so cute when you try to withhold sex from me, but we both know I can last longer than you without it," he says with a wink.

"Okay well I'm officially too grossed out that I can no longer stomach food. So thank you Jasper and Emmett." Must everything involve sex with those two.

As I'm thinking this, Victoria leans over, and whispers in my ear, "Are those two always so...open about their sex life?"

"They're actually quite tame today. I think it's because you're sitting with us, Usually they're more...graphic." I say with a shiver.

"Aww mi poor Isabella that must be absolutely terrible for you." Victoria purrs in my ear. A tomato has nothing on me right now! I'm so red!

"Hey, how come she can call you by your full name, and get away with it?" Emmett whined like a 4 year old.

"Two reasons: first, Victoria has a hot and sexy Italian accent and you don't. Second I like it better when she says it." Wait a minute did I just say she has a hot and sexy accent? What is up with me today?

"So, does that mean she can call you Isabella all the time?" Alice asks as she shares a knowing look with Rosalie and Jasper. What in the hell are they up too?

"Okay, let's not get crazy now! I never said she could call me by whole name, and we agreed on that last ni..." I was cut off by a cold breath on my neck.

"Would you like it more if I called you mi belle Isabella?" I just melted into a puddle right then and there. Have I mentioned how HOT her accent is?

"BELLA ISN'T YOUR ANYTHING! SHE'S MINE YOU BITCH!" Edward shrieks like a mad man.

"And the Prime-Donna finally makes his appearance," Rosalie scoffs/semi-growling.

"Edward, if I were you I would never let me ever hear you call Victoria a bitch, or else I will have Emmett and Rosalie put your sorry ass in check. I have tried again and again to prove to you that I'm not your mate, but you just don't get it. I've tried to be your friend, but you just too stubborn to except it." I say as calmly as I possible can.

On the outside I hopefully look calm, but on the inside I'm beyond pissed off. How dare he act like he owns me. Then he goes and yells at my Victoria and calls her a bitch. He has no right to talk to my girl... Dammit you know wht I mean. What matters is, that he still thinks I'm his, and to add insult to injury, I was never really his to begin with.

"I'm yelling because you keep acting like you aren't my mate," He says with a low hiss.

"Bella's acting like she isn't your mate because she's not, dip-shit." Victoria hisses dangerously.

"And who are you to threaten me? You don't know a DAMN THING about our relationship! he shouts in Victoria's face.

"I don't need to know about your relationship because obviously you don't have one. Well at least not a romantic one, and I can threaten you because: first, I don't like you, and second Bella's too nice to go through with it herself," Victoria says with a dangerous smile on her face.

"Edward, leave it be! We will settle this later at home, but not at school," Alice says, trying to keep the peace and because everybody is starring at us.

"No, I don't want to talk about this later. I want to settle this now, while everybody is present and listening. I want everybody to know that this bitch...," Before Edward can finish his sentence he is lying on the floor with cracks all over his face.

I have no idea what happened. I didn't see any of the Cullen's move. I turn to look at Victoria, but her seat next to me is empty. I hear a low dangerous growl, and it;s coming from the vampire standing over Edward. It turned out to be Victoria growling. She is about ready to kill Edward. I have to act fast before she can do more damage, and create a bigger scene. As fast as humanly possible I wrap my arms around Victoria's waist, and pull our bodies as close as possible.

I nuzzle my head into her neck, and whisper, "Tori, sweetie, you need to calm down, and back away from Edward." I'm trying to stay calm because if I'm on edge she'll try to attack Edward again.

"I can't calm down! That bastard has no right to claim what's mine!" she whispers while trying to repress a growl. I'm confused what exactly is hers that Edward claimed...wait does she mean me?

"Are you talking about me?" I ask

"NO, YOU ARE MINE ISABELLA AND STOP SHIELDING HR I WAIT TO HEAR HER!" he shouts dangerously loud for any vampires in the area.

"STOP TELLING HER WHAT SHE CAN, AND CAN'T DO YOU BASTARD!" Victoria shouts right back at him. As she starts to edge closer towards Edward, I start to panic cause what in the hell can a human do to stop two super strong vampires? The correct answer is not a god damn thing.

I need help, and the Cullen's are doing absolutely nothing to help me. Damn them all!

"Emmett. Jasper grab Edward before he does something else stupid. Alice, Rosalie please come help me get Victoria outside," I practically beg.

The boys quickly grab Edward, while Rosalie and Alice drag Victoria outside, and to her car. Her eyes were still focused on the cafeteria like Edward was still standing in front of her. While Rosalie and Alice are still standing holding Victoria's arms, I reach up and cup her cheeks, and stand in her line of sight. I look deeply into her eyes, and make her look back at me.

"Tori you need to calm down...please...for me." I see her muscles slowly start to relax.

"Bella would you like us to let her go now?" Alice asks while still keeping a tight grip on Victoria's arms.

"Yes, I think she's calmed down by now," I never take my eyes off Victoria. "Rosalie, Alice can you please go back inside I need to talk to Victoria...alone."

"Hell no I don't..." Alice places her hand over Rosalie's mouth.

"Of course Bella," Alice says while giving Rosalie a sharp knowing look.

"Fine, whatever," Rosalie says in defeat. Alice then grabs Rosalie's hand as they start to walk back inside.

"Oh and Bella, we'll drop your truck and backpack off at your house. Have fun little sister," Alice says with a laugh then takes off inside.

My eyes were looked with Victoria's through that whole conversation. I want...no I need to know why she reacted so badly to Edward calling me his mate.

"Victoria..."

"I know we need to talk. Let's go," She says as she starts to get in her car.

"Where to?" I ask as I get into her car.

"My house..."

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm trying to update sooner than usually I know it was a mistake telling my friends about my fanfiction page. Now they're nagging me everyday. Oh well at least I know they care about what I love to do, or they just enjoy annoying the shit out of me.

Btw my poll will be open for maybe another week or so. Make sure u vote before then.

**_Also I will be coming out with a new story hopeful by the end of next month it's a Bella/Tanya pairing so plz keep an eye out for that. :)  
><em>**

**Remember plz leave comments they brighten my day and make my world go round.**


	10. Time to Talk

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything except my imagination which in my opinion is fucking awesome! So anybody who doesn't like it can smdh! And for people who don't know what the means.

SMDH= Suck My Dick Hard lol I would also like to point out at this time that I don't actually have a dick. Although it would be interesting if I did hmm.

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but it's not my fault. I had to go on a trip to Europe, and somebody fucking hacked my computer so I had to get a new one with is like a million times better than my old one…anyway on with the story! ^.^

_**WARNING: EDWARD BASHING MY FAVORITE PASS TIME!**_

Most of the drive to Victoria's house was spend in an extremely uncomfortable silence. I couldn't sit still, I was so nervous. Was it possible that I was in fact Victoria's mate? We've only known each other for about 2 days…yet I actually wouldn't mind being mated to Victoria. She's a hell of a lot better than Edward. Wait! Since when have I been a lesbian…or at least bi-sexual?

"ISABELLA!"

"WHAT?" I screamed as I moved back, and end up hitting my against my door hard.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Victoria asks concern written all over her beautiful face.

"A little bit yeah," I say with a nervous giggle trying hard not to blush and failing epically.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, but you were so zoned out. I didn't want to just randomly try shaking you because I didn't know if you were the type to swing at people if just touched out of the blue. And well if you tried to hit me you run the risk of hurting yourself." She says at almost vampire speed.

"Oh my god you're lucky I have a lot of experience with Alice, and her speed talking or I wouldn't have understood anything you just said." I giggle trying to get off the subject of me hurting myself like always.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to talk so fast it's just that I'm nervous, and I don't know how this talk is going to turn out for us if there is an us that is not that I'm saying there is or will be...I mean...I think it's time for me to stop talking now." Awe she sounds so cute when she's a nervous babbling mess. Mmm she also sounds extremely sexy when she can barely put a sentence together I wonder...okay I need to stop before my mind going completely into the gutter...not that that would be a bad thing but anyway.

"Victoria maybe we should go inside before we have this talk don't you think?" Her eyes quickly turn to the size of saucers.

"Oh my god your right why didn't you say something earlier we could have gone inside. That was the whole reason why I brought you here so we could talk in private. Oh god I'm already screwing this up majorly aren't I?"

"Awe no of course not, but yeah let's go inside before we really start to talk." God I hope this talk goes well because so far we're both hot messes. Although I think Victoria is more of a mess then I am.

Quickly Victoria gets out the car, and quickly races over to my door to help me out. Then we slowly walk into her house that just happens to be 3 stories hand in hand. Once we reached the door Victoria quickly opened it, and let me enter first and sit down on the couch in the living room before she started shooting off questions.

"Bella are you comfortable? Would you like something to drink? How about something to eat? Would you rather talk in my room instead?" I could hold it in anymore and, broke out laughing my ass off.

"Victoria baby calm down please you're a nervous babbling messes." I swear I must be the first human to ever reduce a vampire into a nervous babbling wreck. I feel so special.

"Did you just call me baby?" She asks when a huge smile on her face.

"Yes I did I needed to get your attention somehow. Now will you please come sit down so we can talk?" I say with a smile. Awe she looks so cute with a huge goofy smile on her face. She looks like I just made her day by calling her that.

"Umm o-okay," Victoria says as she sits down next to me not too close, but not too far away.

"Okay so would you like to start or should I?" I ask trying to move this conversation along before Victoria has another weird outburst or a complete and total meltdown. Hmm I thought I would be the one having a nervous breakdown while we were on the way over here.

We sat there for like 5 minutes just looking at each other. "Okay so I guess I'm going to be kicking this off. Why did you say I was your mate back there?"

"Umm well…you see…I said that because you are. You see the whole reason why I moved here was because I felt a pull, and that pull led me to you so yea…" I swear if vampires could blush Victoria would be right now.

Well that kind of through me for a loop. I wasn't expecting that at all, but she is a vampire so what does actually make sense. "Okay so how long have you felt this pull to me?"

"For a while now actually, but I waited until I felt like I was ready before I gave into the pull. I was too afraid of what might have happened if I didn't. I couldn't risk hurt whoever was on the other end if I wasn't ready to deal with it. Plus at first I didn't know what the pull me. The first time I felt it my heart felt like it was being torn in two. I actually had to ask Laurent what the pull meant." She says the last part with a chuckle like she couldn't believe she didn't figure it out on her own.

"Okay so I'm your rightful mate is that what you're saying?" I know it's a stupid question, but I need her to actually say it for me.

"Yes Bella this is my way of saying that you are my rightful mate for life…you know if you're ok with that." She would totally be blushing if she wasn't a vampire. Hmm I wonder if she use to blush more than I do when she was human. _Probably not_

"Okay," That was pretty much all I could think of to say at this point in time. Now honestly what would you say to that? Oh ok so should we date first or should we just start fucking like bunnies after you change me of course. Yeah no

"Oh god you must think I sound insane! I mean I would think I was insane if I were you! I mean come on!" She said going into total meltdown mode. And here I thought Alice was a drama queen she doesn't have anything on Victoria dear god.

"Victoria Hun can you please calm down for more than like 2 seconds?" Damn and I thought I wouldn't be able to handle this talk. Seems like Victoria can't handle it period, and it's her fault we're having it in the first place.

"Sorry I wasn't really ready to have this conversation for a while because I wanted to get to actually know you for a bit, and maybe become friends before I dropped this mega bomb on you.

"Tori, its okay I promise. I just don't know how you would like to deal with this. I mean do you want to start slow and date first?" I ask unsure of what to do exactly.

"Oh Bella I would love that. I just want a chance to prove myself to you." She says smiling

"Umm okay…yea I don't really know how to date. I mean with Edward we just kind of agreed we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but we never actually went on dates. You know with him being a vampire an all." I say refusing to look at Victoria, and blushing extremely hard.

"Awe I'm sorry, but tell you what I would be honored if you would out on a date with me tonight. And just to make sure you're comfortable I'll even eat with you." She says with a smile.

"Tori you know you don't have to do that right? I'm kind of use to eating by myself. I do hang out with vampires a lot." I say blushing…again.

"I know I don't have to silly, but I also know that when you eat alone you feel nervous and self-conscious." She says with a knowing grin because of course she knows she's right.

"Damn we've known each other for all of 2 days, and you clearly already know more about how I feel then Edward. Oh right and I would love to go on a date with you tonight. Just tell me when, and what I should wear." I say with a smile as I watch her face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" She whispers in shock of me saying yes to our date.

"Yes, really, now what time and what should I wear?" I say smiling at her blushing.

"Yay! Okay umm dresses but casual, and can you be ready at 8?" She asks smiling like she just heard the best news in the universe.

"Sure, I'll have to call Alice and maybe Rosalie over for help but yes I can." I say

"Awesome!" She says while bouncing on the couch in excitement.

"Okay but Vick if you want me ready by 8 you're going to have to take me home like now cause it's already 4, and if I know Ali and Rose like I know I do they're going to want at least 3 hours to do my makeup and hair. God is it possible to love and hate them at the same time?" I ask joking kind of

"Hmm I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure you're going to find out in about 10 minutes. Now let's go so you have time to get ready." Victoria says as we walk out her front door and get into her car.

"So where will we be going tonight for dinner?" I ask once we're both back in the car.

"That my dear human will be a surprise that you'll have to wait to find out once we get there, and yes I know you hate surprises but will you please humor me this one time." She says while pouting at me. Oh my god and she used the puppy dog eyes too? Cheater

"Fine, I'll humor you this time." I say trying not to pout I really hate surprises.

"Yay, thank you, you won't regret it I promise." She says as she leans over and gently kisses my cheek, and goes back to driving like it never happened.

"Who knows if I like your surprise enough I might even let you do surprises more often." I say smiling back at her. For the rest of the ride we just sit in a comfortable silence, and enjoy each other's company. Both of us feeling like we're on cloud nine hell maybe even higher. You think I would be freaking out about the fact that I have a date with a girl tonight, but I'm not. At least not yet I'm not.

**A/N:** Okay so I finished this chapter sooner then I actually expected. Thank God for my new laptop it's my new baby. Anyway I closed the poll for who Edward's Mate should be, so go and check out the winner. I'm sure most of you will love it.

**Okay so I'm not gonna lie I switched Bella and Victoria's personalities in this chapter just cause I thought it would be funny and to me it was hilarious. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so if you don't like it too bad I'm not changing it...unless my girlfriend told me them I would in a heartbeat, but I know she won't so I'm good.**

_**Please remember reviews make me smile and make my world go round! XD**_


	11. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight or the characters so stop pointing it out.

**A/N:** Okay so I know I haven't updated in like forever, but that's because I've been going through a lot of drama at home. Lucky me I get left home a lot so I get to sneak onto the computer, and do stuff like type my newest chapters for all of y'all. Yay!

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The drive back to my house was spent in a comfortable silence unlike the drive to Victoria's. God shouldn't I be nervous for our date tonight? Hmm I'll have to ask Alice and Rosalie about this later maybe they know why I'm not freaking out over this. I mean seriously I'm going on a date with a girl and a vampire no less…although I've already "dated" a vampire so that doesn't really matter.

"Bella I swear if you thought about this date anymore I would be able to hear you." Victoria says smiling at me.

"I am not thinking that hard meanie!" I pout looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes my dear you are. What's wrong? Do you not want to go on a date with me because you know I would never make you do something you didn't want, right?" She says trying not to look sad.

"I know you wouldn't. It's just that usually I would be freaking out because we're going on a date, and well you're a girl. So I thought that would make me freak out more, but I'm not and it doesn't. It's just confusing me that's all." I say smiling at her softly.

"So you do actually want to go out with me tonight?" She asks smiling hopefully.

"Yes, yes I do. Now please drive faster I need to get ready for tonight." I say smiling as I feel her pushing the corvette into full speed.

A few minutes later we pulled up to my house, and as I called it Alice and Rosalie were leaning out of my window yelling at me to hurry up. Smiling I quickly give Tori a hug, and walk inside while mentally preparing myself for the third degree I know I'm going to get.

I take my time walking up the stairs to my room trying to prolong the painfully process that will most likely insure once I get there. "Isabella you better hurry your ass up before I come get you! You have a lot of explaining to do while we get you ready!" Alice yells at me knowing I'm trying to stall.

Sighing I go at my usual speed up the stairs ready for the punishment that's about to begin. I quickly walk into my room and sit down waiting to the interrogation to begin.

"Isabella, how long have you been a lesbian?" Alice asks with her voice about 3 octaves above the usual.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a lesbian I'm just going on a date with a girl…wait does that make me a lesbian?!" I ask frantically.

"No Bella it doesn't, but we just want to make sure you know what you're doing before you actually go out with Victoria. We don't want you to get hurt that's all." Rosalie says as she takes a seat next to me.

"I won't get hurt Victoria would never do that."

"How can you be so sure about that? You haven't really known her that long." Alice says while looking at me like I've lost my mind finally.

"True I haven't, but I feel like I've known her forever. I can't really explain it, but I feel right when I'm around her. I never felt this way while I was dating Edward. Everything with him was reserved and kind of awkward." I say smiling as I think about Victoria.

"Rosie do you think…" Alice says not bothering to finish her sentence. All Rosalie does is nod her head already knowing what she's asking her.

"Wait a minute does Rosalie what? What are y'all talking about?" I ask looking about both of them extremely confused.

"Don't worry about it Bella you'll found out in your own time. Now let's get you ready for your date tonight. Are you supposed to dress formal or casual?" Alice asks smiling excited.

"I don't really know I forgot to ask." I said just realizing that little fact.

"Isabella Marcella Swan! How could you forget to ask what to wear?!" Alice asks trying not to freak out. Suddenly my phone goes off with a text message. I grab my phone quickly and see that it's a text from Victoria.

_I forgot to tell you dress casual and wear shoes you can walk in. xoxo Tori 3_

_Thank you we were actually wondering about that actually. Xo B_

_Welcome mi bella! Xo T _

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that that was Victoria texting you." Rosalie says with a knowing smile.

"Yeah it was actually. She was telling me how I should dress tonight."

"And what would that be exactly?" Alice asks starting to get impatient. I swear she has the shortest temper ever when it comes to getting me dressed up.

"Tori said to dress casual and wear shoes I can walk in."

"So when did you start calling her Tori?" Rose asks with a cocky smile on her face.

"When did Alice start calling you Rosie?" I counter back at her.

"Touché," Rosalie says shaking her head.

"On that note Bella let's start getting you ready for your date tonight. We want you to look as hot as humanly possible." Alice says smiling.

"Let the suffering begin!" I say as sarcastically as possible.

"You know you could sound a little more enthusiastic." Alice huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Your right I could and I should, but most likely I won't." I say smiling as I hear Rosalie cracking up in the background.

"Bella have I ever told you how much I love the A.E. version of you?" Rosalie asks still laughing.

"A.E?" I ask confused.

"It stands for After Edward. Now come on Bella I need to get you ready for tonight Victoria's going to be here in…umm Bella what time is your date exactly?" Alice asks just thinking of that little fact now.

"I think it's at 8, but I'm not entirely sure." I say as I slowly start to hide behind Rose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT SURE ISABELLA?!" Alice yells

"I forgot!" I manage to say back as I continue to back away from the pissed off crazy pixie.

Again my phone suddenly goes off, and again it's from Victoria.

_I'll be there at 8 sharp. P.S. Alice please don't hurt my date I won't be very pleased. xoxo Tori_

I quickly toss the phone to Alice still kind of scared to go near her.

She catchs the phone and reads what Victoria said, and smiled when she go to the end. "You. Shower. Now! I only have an hour and a half until your date to get you ready." Alice said as she entered into full dangerous pixie mode.

"Okay, okay I'm going calm down." I say as I start towards my bathroom.

"I'll bring your clothes to you once I have them picked out." Alice says already tearing through my closet like a mini tornado.

"Okay," I say as I close the bathroom door and start my shower.

I take my time showering after I hear Alice bring in my clothes for tonight. Most of my time spent in the shower was dedicated to thinking about my date. I'm still confused as to why I'm not freaking out. I remember my first "date" with Edward I was beyond nervous. I'm quickly pulled out of my thoughts by Alice banging on the bathroom door.

"Isabella hurry up! I still need to do your makeup! We only have 30 minutes until Victoria gets here." Alice said sounding very irritated with me again.

"Coming," I shout as I quickly get dressed and dry my hair enough to have my natural curls.

I finish my hair quickly, and start to open the door when it suddenly flies open. On the other side is an extremely pissed off pixie and her laughing wife.

"Go sit on the edge of the tub. I need to do your makeup really quick." Alice says as she starts to get everything ready.

20 minutes later Alice is finally finished and sends me off to put on the hiking boots she had Rosalie go buy while I was in the shower. I was completely dressed and ready to go with 5 minutes to spare.

"Your dressed, your hair and makeup are done and look amazing, and now we are going to leave before Victoria gets here. Text me when you get home and let me know how the date went." Alice says as she follows me into the living room while holding Rosalie's hand.

"Okay, I'll see you both later, and I promise to text you when I get back home." I say as I hug them both goodbye.

I watch as they run off past the trees before I close the door and go sit on the couch to wait. I begin to think about what we could possibly be doing tonight. Thank god Charlie is still at work I don't know how I would explain my date tonight to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me dating just the fact that it's a girl might throw him for a loop. Again I'm pulled out of my thoughts by somebody knocking on the front door. Smiling I quickly run 'without falling' to open the door and see Victoria standing on the other side holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Wow! You look amazing mi bella. Oh and these are for you." Tori says smiling as she checks me out.

"Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself."

"So are you ready to go?" She asks smiling softly.

"Depends on where we're going."

"That mi bella is a surprise. Now let's go!" Tori says as she grabs my hand and pulls me out of my house.


End file.
